


A Link Between Worlds Am I (Link x Reader)

by YukichanMikudesu



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, It will go through all of them eventually, Parallel Universes, Reader Insert, the legend of zelda - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukichanMikudesu/pseuds/YukichanMikudesu
Summary: (Link x Reader) (Y/n) (L/n) is a huge fan of Legend of Zelda and is even in a nifty little club. On her birthday, a friend of one of her three friends gets her something that changes her life forever, causing her to life in an alternate dimension in her dreams.





	1. Chapter One

I’m the biggest Legend of Zelda freak you can find. I’m even in a special little club. And currently, me and one other member are waited for two missing members. I stare at Goron. It may not be his real name, but it suits the guy. He’s a tall male with tremendous muscle, naturally really dark blue eyes, and hair with a natural array of grey. He loves to throw me into the air for who knows what reason. “Do you know where the rest of them are?” I asked.

“No way Lady Link,” he hummed in a deep voice, not looking up from his computer. They’re probably on their way now. Might want to message them on your little iPhone.”

“Why don’t you message them?” I asked, a teasing tone in my voice.

“Because I messaged them way too much during one of their dumb Legend of Zelda marathons, they both blocked me.”

“And if you were having a Legend of Zelda marathon would it be dumb?”

Goron stopped typing away at his computer and looked at me. With a serious look on his face, he stated, “No, because you’d be there. You can’t have a Legend of Zelda marathon if Link isn’t there, be it a Lady Link or otherwise.” He looked down at his computer before signaling for me to come over. I stood up and walked over to him. “Check it out,” he hummed. “There was a demo of Breath of the Wild released in Japan.”

“I wanna live in Japan!” I groaned really loud. The librarian looked up and smiled at us affectionately. Unlike everyone else, she wouldn’t shoosh us because she knew we were loud for a couple of seconds before we’d go almost completely silent. And there was also the fact that we kept her company and helped organize everything even though we’re not paid to do it. Just for the brownie  
point you know.

“Why do you want to live in Japan (Y/n)?” Kudo, one of the other two members said. He has naturally blue hair with dark blue eyes that almost seemed purple sometimes. He had a piercing on each ear and always wore earrings that looked like the ones Zoras would wear in Legend of Zelda games.

“Where’s Milo?” I asked, referring to the missing member with blond hair and blue eyes.

“You know him, always late.”

“Just like you?” Goron snorted.

“Ha ha ha, very funny,” Kudo huffed. “Why do you want to live in Japan, (Y/n)?”

“Because they released a Breath of the Wild demo in Japan but there isn’t any in America yet,” Goron answered.

“Excuse me, is your name (Y/n)?” Kudo asked Goron. Goron stopped typing away and turned to look at Kudo. Uh oh.

“I think I could be (Y/n). In fact, I’m one hundred percent sure I am (Y/n). Maybe if a wasn’t as bulky and all that. But, why does it matter if I answered and not her?” Goron stated, anger in his tone.

“It could have been for a different reason!” Kudo yelled. I facepalmed.

“I was the one who told her that a Breath of the Wild demo is out in Japan and in response she stated that she wanted to live in Japan!”

“That might have not been the only reason you doofus!”

Just in time, Milo came running in, tripping on his own two feet and slamming face first onto the table. “Stop your stupid lovers quarrel and sit down so we have this meeting while I die from internal bleed,” Milo grumbled. Goron grunted and Kudo whined. Goron remained seated and Kudo sat next to me. Milo decided to sit across from me next to Goron.

“Hey, Goron the moron, get off your stupid computer,” Kudo huffed.

Goron closed his computer before putting it into his backpack. In an instance, he whipped out a heavy science textbook and slammed it against Kudo’s head. Kudo groaned loudly, not at all okay with the treatment. “I don’t appreciate being called a moron,” he huffed, putting the book away.

“That things old,” Milo said. “Why do you carry it around with you?”

“It’s the heaviest book I own,” Goron stated, glaring at Kudo. “But I might not be carrying it around anymore.”

“Oh thank the goddess of Hyrule!” Kudo gasped.

“Cause I’m going to buy a heavier one.”

“Oh!” Kudo growled. “May the power of the imprisoned rain down upon you!”

“I can fight the imprisoned. The one who can’t do that is Lady Link.”

Kudo turned to me in surprise. “You can’t fight the imprisoned?”

“It’s cause of psychology stuff, things you wouldn’t understand. Doofus.”

“Ahh, the burn!” Milo and Goron laughed at the same time.

“What burn?” Kudo huffed.

“She just outed you!” Milo laughed. “You’re in psychology stupid!”

Kudo’s expression went from lost to furious. Instead of hitting me, he reached across the table and slammed Milo’s head against the table.

“Why’d you do that!” Milo whined.

“Cause you explained it to me!” Kudo yelled.

“But she’s the one that said it!” Milo said.

“Goron the moron, who do you think I should have hit?” Kudo sneered only to get slammed against the table.

“Yourself,” Goron grumbled. Milo made a hum of realization before bending over and digging into his backpack.

“Give me a minute (Y/n),” Milo hummed gleefully. “I know what I’m looking for. I look through all your stashes of Legend of Zelda things and concluded which ones you didn’t have and chose out of.” I looked to Goron with question in my eyes and realization flashed across his eyes. He let go of Kudo’s head and stood up, walking to the librarian. “I also got you your favorite candy too,” Milo laughed, lifting a hand to show me three packets of (favorite/flavor) pocky. I lunged forwards and yanked them out of his hands.

“Thanks man!” I laughed.

Milo got out of his backpack and looked at me with a questioning face. “I’m not done yet,” he said. I sent him a weird look and turned my head to Kudo only to see he had disappeared. I heard a chair tip over. I looked back to Milo to see he had also disappeared. I felt someone poke my shoulder and turned to see the librarian. She smiled and handed me a Steam gift card.

“It has one hundred on there,” she hummed, smiling.

“What?” I cried out. “I can’t accept this!”

“You better. You deserve it. Before you came here, those three would bicker like there was no tomorrow. Obviously, the still bicker, but the keep it tame. They used to flip over tables and bookshelves and just make this place an utter mess. You made all that stop. They always came at different times but this year was the first time I had seen them sitting quiet staring at the entrance, waiting for something. It was quite amazing to be honest. Trust me, you deserve this.” Before i could tell her anything, there was a loud thud next to me. She walked back to her desk and i felt another poke. I turned my head to see Goron had a pretty big box that he had placed in front of me.

“Happy birthday Lady Link,” he hummed, clearly beaming. “I did what none of the others did, I’m sure.”

“And what was that?” I asked warily, knowing that Goron was known to go all out when it came to the birthday of people he liked.

“I got you all the original Legend of Zelda games and a working system of each Nintendo system that you didn’t have.”

“How!” I gasped.

“I have a friend who was going to get rid of a lot of his Nintendo stuff cause he didn’t use it anymore and I said ‘I’m friends with a huge Legend of Zelda fan who ones paid one hundred bucks for a limited time only Dark Link doll that was five inches tall.’ He gave a look like I was crazy and I showed him a picture of you in your homemade costume Link costume you fell asleep in once and he was absolutely amazed and horrified. Even though he doesn’t know you, he wants to meet you, so you and I are going to meet up  
with him at his costume store and he’s going to give you a couple of things. He wouldn’t tell me what though.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Absolutely not,” he huffed. “I also got you some pocky. Your favorite.”

“Did all of you get me pocky?” I laughed.

“Yes,” Goron said, nodding his head. My jaw hanged open.

Milo came running into the room, somehow not tripping, and carefully placed a box onto the table. He looked at Goron’s box and glanced at him.

“What did you get?”

“Old things. I’m guessing you got new things.”

“Yeah.” Milo turned to me and smiled widely. Before he could do or say anything, Kudo slammed a box right in front of me. Milo  
tilted his head and shrugged, as if it didn’t matter.

“You’re not annoyed by that?” I asked him.

“The best must always be saved for last!” he laughed, nodding his head as he spoke.

Kudo poked me, pointing to the box.

“Okay, I get it, jeez!” I opened the box to see all the Legend of Zelda amiibos I was missing plus Triforce Heroes for the 3DS. “Holy moly, how did you pay for this!”

“That’s not all,” he hummed. “It was super hard to find since all body pillows are pretty, you know, but I found an appropriate Link body pillow and some Legend of Zelda bedsheets that will fit your bed perfectly.

“That’s awesome!” I cried out, jumping up and down.

“I think out of all of us, I spent the most on her,” Milo hummed, smirking. Goron and Kudo glared at him. Clearly there was some sort of competition going on here. Milo smirked at me and pushed the box towards me. I carefully opened and pulled out the first thing I saw. “Hyrule Heroes for the Wii U,” he narrated. As I pulled out more things, he narrated, also dropping small comments here and there. “Triforce Heroes for the Nintendo 3DS. Don’t worry you guys, I got one for each of us so we can help (Y/n) completely that game both on the Wii U and on the 3DS. The special edition, worth six hundred dollars, Wii U that has Wind Waker installed plus the GamePad that has Legend of Zelda designs on it. It was super hard to find, but i found it. The special edition, basically worth three hundred dollars, Nintendo 3DS LL Legend of Zelda A Link Between Worlds Japanese version in gold. The New Nintendo 3DS XL black, worth two hundred and thirty five dollars. The last thing is a piece of paper I printed from my computer. Read it and I’m sure you will be delighted.” I grabbed the piece of paper and nearly fainted on the spot. Milo smirked at Goron and Kudo. “You guys do the math and tell me who spent more on her this year.”

“Next year, it’ll be me who’s spending the most on her,” Kudo huffed.

“Nuh uh, that’ll be me!” Goron growled.

And the bickering continued until it was time for us to leave the school. We all worked together to carry the boxes to Goron’s car.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to take her to a romantic dinner!” Kudo growled. “I won’t allow it. I’ll come with!”

“No,” Goron hummed. “You get to go home. You too Milo. We’re not going on a date. I’ve got a friend who wants to meet Lady Link here and give her a few things.”

“I don’t think so!” Milo yelled. I quietly sat in the car, waiting to leave. I don’t understand what the big deal is.

“I think so you guys. Look, you had the chance to have your alone time with her, but you didn’t.”

“When was that?” Milo and Kudo asked at the same time.

“When you were doing your stupid Legend of Zelda marathon without her!” Goron yelled, quickly getting into his car and speeding off. He gave me his phone and said, “Plug in the aux cord. I did as he said and handed him back the phone. He waited until we were at a stop light before putting on some music. It was Legend of Zelda music, specifically the music from Lost Woods.

“Really?” I asked him.

“You can put on The Great Sea if you want, but I’ve only got Legend of Zelda music on here.”

“Are you serious?” I laughed.

“Yeah, don't you have some Legend of Zelda music?”

“I wish,” I laughed. I looked at Goron to see a determined look on his face. “Goron, don’t do it!”  
In an instance, he swerved into the nearest parking lot. He got out of the car and went into the store. After about ten minutes he came back with a little card. He sat into the car and gave me that card. I stared at it and then turned my head to face him. “How much did you put in here?”

“Enough to buy you every Legend of Zelda soundtrack and about thirty bucks extra for whatever.” I groaned deeply. Goron glanced at me before swerving into another parking lot.

“That’s how accidents happen, Goron!” I yelled at him. “Stop risking accidents!”

“Accidents shmacccidents. I will roll into a rock and protect myself.”

“Yeah? And what will protect me?”

“Me,” he said as if it was a silly question. I looked at the sign in front of the parking space to see it read ‘Goron’s parking space. If you’re not a goron and your name isn’t Goron, get out before I sue you.’

“You come here a lot?”

“Every single day after school. You think that’s a lot?”

“Oh shut it.” I quickly got out of the car, as did Goron. He lead me to a fancy looking building. As soon as we steeped in, Goron was being looked over by a gorgeous female.

“Are you looking to buy something, Goron?” she asked.

“Looking for my buddy. Said he wanted something to do with my other buddy,” he hummed, pointing to me. She turned to me and looked me over, frowning.

“She could use better clothes. I have a feeling jeans would suit you very well.” I made a look of disgust at the mention of jeans. Most of the ones I have are just too tight on my waist. “Follow me please.” Goron and I decided to follow her and we went into a room where a teenage male was mumbling about clothes. He had black hair and red eyes. I can’t tell if they’re natural or not. “Sir, Goron  
and his friends are here,” the girl said. In response he sprung to his feet, the mumbling ceasing abruptly.

“Hi there!” he beamed. “Come you, I was able to guess your dimensions but I wasn’t sure if they were accurate or not. I must measure them!” I sent him a look as if he was insane. “Oh come on, you must have seen worse. I’m just measuring you for a costume.” He grabbed my arms and lifted them, measuring all my dimensions. “Very good. I guessed right. All your costumes are already made. I spent the entire day making them. Come along now,” he said as he began walking out of the room. I sent Goron a look and he nudged me forward. The man lead me to another room where three outfits were fit onto mannequins. Even wigs were placed onto them. “Can you tell me which one’s magical?” he laughed as if it were some joke. However, I sensed a seriousness to his tone of voice. I stepped forward and took a good look at all of them.

“They’re all magical but I have a feeling that the weakest of the two gain power as time passes.” I looked over to him to see a look of shock.

“Well don’t dawdle!” he huffed. I sent him a look of question and he shook his head vigorously. “Stop sending me your expressions and just put on the most powerful outfit.” I turned to the clothes and tilted my head, thinking. Somehow, it felt like the villagers outfit held the most power even though it looked like it would be the weakest. I touched the outfit and, magically, I was wearing it. I turned my head to the man and noticed his eyes were covered. “Did you change yet?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said questioningly.

He uncovered his eyes and squealed in glee. “Goron, my little petite, come here!” Goron and the girl from before walked into the room. The girl gasped and ran over to me, looking me up and down. “This suits you perfectly!” she cried out in glee. I looked at Goron for help and he tilted his head.

“Told you she was it,” Goron mumbled. I sent him a weird look and he sent one back. The man handed Goron a bag with things. I crept over trying to see what was in the bag only to see it was my clothing. I knitted my eyebrows, wondering how they got in there.  
“She even picked out the right one.”

“I know!” the man cried out. “She’ll be great.” The girl grabbed the bag from Goron and tugged me into a changing room.

“I’ll help you change miss.”

“I can change myself!”

“No, I insist.” She pushed me into a changing room and in the blink of an eye, literally, I was in my normal clothes. “My word, how ugly that outfit is!” she whined, pulling me out. I walked over to Goron with a perplex looked on my face. “The outfits are free and i just hope you wear them all the time,” the girl hummed, pushing me out of the room and out the door. Goron followed soon after, a bag in his hand.

“Let’s go home, okay?” Goron said. I stared at him with a questioning look and he simply shrugged his shoulders, driving to my house.


	2. Chapter Two

I quietly stare at the outfit I was given today. I’ve just finished taking a shower and I’m not clothed in my room, staring at the outfit I was given as a gift early this evening.  The pajamas I already chose lay spread out on my bed. There’s something compelling me to wear the outfit I was given. It was a super weird one and there were even underwear that went with the outfit. What was weird about it was the fact the all the undergarments fit me perfectly. The man had measured me and said that he had already made the outfit. I don’t know how, but he guessed my pantie size and my bra size. That’s the weird part about this. I quietly roll me eyes and pick up the outfit i had already chosen and put it back into the drawer. I turn to the village outfit and, with a small sigh, I go to put it on. I turn my head and take a second to look at the three boxes that sit underneath my window. At least I have a whole bunch of Legend of Zelda stuff to make time pass. I put on the entire outfit and find myself liking it much more than before. Somehow, it feels a whole lot more comfortable. Almost as if I were in my pajamas. I scratched my nose slightly and sigh. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen in search of a meal. I turn on the stove and cook the only thing I know how to cook by heart, sandwiches. I know, I should know how to cook more, but I don’t exactly have any parental figures. It’s just me and my pet wolf, Dinky. “Dinky,” I called. My wolf that I’ve raised since she was a pup came running in from another room, coming over and sniffing me. “Dinky,” I called again. She looked up and immediately sat down upon seeing the slice of ham in my hand. “Good girl,” I said, handing her the ham. She took it into her mouth and happily ate it, finding a spot underneath the table that must have collected a thick layer of dust by now. It took about ten minutes to cook the sandwich. Just when I took my dinner off the pan, my phone rang. I picked it up and saw the caller ID was my uncle. I answer, taking a bite of my sandwich.

“(Y/n)?” my uncle’s voice called.

“Right here.”

“Good. Are you okay? Home alone?”

“I’m not entirely alone. I have Dinky.”

“No man yet?” I scoffed.

“No man yet. And I don’t need a man.”

“You don’t have any school tomorrow, do you?”

“No, we have Friday off cause of testing we don’t have to do.”

“Well, I have a boy I want you to meet. You better meet him sweetie, he’s your next door neighbor starting tomorrow. He’s from Japan and I’d like you to show him around and get him to know some of the town’s customs.”

“Uncle, I basically live under a rock. I only have three friends-”

“Make that four.”

“Four friends, I don’t know any of the town's customs! I only know my customs and they are weird like nothing else.”

“Honey, you live in isolation. Of course your customs are weird. They aren’t affected by the outside world. And if you literally know none of the town’s customs, just show him, yours. He is a Legend of Zelda fan like you. Maybe you two will hit it off.”

“Maybe. Not very likely though so don’t get your hopes up.”

“He knows how to cook up some mean (favorite/food).”

“Yeah, I get it, you want me to get a man.”

“I don’t want you to end up like either of your parents. That’s all. I don’t want you to hook up with a random stranger just to have a child only to leave that child all alone at the footsteps of a relative you barely knew.”

“Yeah, I know. Look, Goron is calling me.”

“Who?”

“Another one of my friends.”

“Is Goron his real name?”

“I have no idea. I don’t think so. Anyways, I have to go.”

“Alright dear. Goodbye, I love you.”

“Love you too.” I quickly hanged up. I looked over at Dinky who was looking at me, clearly trying to figure out if I needed comfort. I sighed, dropped to the floor, and Dinky ran over to me. She licked me and did all she could to keep me company. Eventually, we made it back to our bedroom and we fell asleep.

 

I stretched my body and wiggled a little bit, not really wanting to get out of bed. I groaned quietly and curled deeper into the blankets. “Oh my word!” a voice cried out. “(Y/n)! You’re alive! I have to tell Navi!” I grumbled some and turned to my side.

“Let me sleep!” I grumbled.

“You’ve slept long enough!” the voice cried out. “We’ve got to tell him you’re awake! Can you even stand?” I tilted my head to look at who was talking to me only to see a fairy in my face. “You don’t remember anything, do you?” the fairy asked. I quietly shook my head. “It’s okay! The person taking care of you said this might happen. Come on! Me and my sister will teach you everything you’ve forgotten!” the purple fairy cried out.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“Wow! You’re even talking too! I’m sorry, my name is Tael! My sister is Tatl. She can be pretty mean sometimes, but just deal with it, okay?”

“Where’s Skull Kid?”

“Who?” Tael asked. “Are you okay? I think you’re thinking too hard. Just follow me.” I got out of bed and followed the fairy outside of the house. As soon as we were out, he cried out, “Tatl! (Y/n)’s alive!”

In a split second, there was a gold fairy in my face. “About time!” it cried out. “You know, you scared me half to death when you suddenly collapsed in the meadow (age) years ago!”

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“It’s okay, at least you’re alive now.”

“Tatl, she forgot everything. She even forgot who we were! We need to teach her everything again.”

“Not all over over again!”

“Do you want the fairy garden to survive?”

“Yes.”

“Well, now that she’s no longer unconsciously taking care of the garden, we need to teach her how to consciously care for the garden.”

“Fine!” Tatl flew over to a well and stared into it. “This well started to lose water yesterday. We need to fix it. It’s the water supply for not only us, but the entire forest too.” I walked over and looked into the well, getting a very bad feeling.

“Do you get a bad feeling when you look into this?” I asked her. Tatl looked at me.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean I get a very bad feeling when I look into there.”

“You mean like something is threatening your life?”

“Something like that.”

“We need to get whatever's in there out!” Tatl cried out.

“That or we kill it!” Tael cried out.

“We don’t have the equipment! Only he has that!”

“Who’s ‘he’? Tael mentioned him already.”

“Um, the caretaker?” Tatl said, like it was a silly question.

“Yeah, but what’s his name?”

“I have no idea honestly.”

From a distance, I heard a voice crying out in fear. I turned my head towards the voice and the wind blew across my face, kissing my skin. “Someone’s yelling,” I whispered.

“What are they yelling!” Tatl and Tael cried out at the same time.

“I think they’re crying out your names.”

“Maybe it’s the caretaker!” they cried out, shoving me against the wind. As if encouraging me, the wind changed its course and started blowing against my back. “Come on! You should thank him! He took care of you for years!”

“Alright, I get!” I huffed. They both settled on my shoulders. I walked back to the house and looked inside. There was a shield against a wall that wasn’t there before. I looked around the house and found nothing else out of the ordinary. As I was about to walk out, the wind blew against my face, whispering something. I don’t know what the  
voice said, but I got the feeling that I should grab the shield.

Choice A.Don’t grab the shield.  
Choice B.Grab the shield.


	3. Choice A

Thinking nothing would change if I didn’t grab the shield, I didn’t grab it. As I walked out, I was struck down. “Shoot! (Y/n)!” a voice cried out. In my blurring vision, I saw worried blue eyes and blond hair. “I didn’t mean it!” the person cried. “I thought you were an intruder! I’m so sorry!” I felt something wet fall onto my cheeks, but I couldn’t really tell what it was. “Please don’t leave me here! Please,” the person pleaded, but I knew I had no choice. “Oh my word, please don’t go! Please. I love you.” I smiled slightly at those words I never heard from anyone other than my family, closing my eyes as I drifted into an eternal sleep.

 

A (h/c) girl laid in a coffin, her few friends standing around, her uncle and dog crying and whining their hearts out.

“She died there,” her strongest friend, Goron whispered. “I wish I knew what happened.”

“She made it to that place without a heart attack,” Kudo offered. “That’s got to mean something.”

“That means she was the one!” Milo cried out. “She’s not reborn until Hyrule is in need of again! She was supposed to help with the growing power of someone other than Ganondorf! What are we going to do if he realizes the one is dead!”

“We’ve got to find him,” Goron’s friend sighed, “before he finds out about this.”

Behind a nearby tree stood a figure dressed in a black suit. It was not his usual attire, neither in this world or his own, but he deemed it appropriate for once. Tears pricked his eyes. “Even if I didn’t come, I still would have known Navi,” the man whispered. “I fricking felt it the moment my sword touched her. I’m so sorry, but you’ll have to save Hyrule without me for once.” The man walked off quietly, a skill he had acquired after many lives of running around and saving the same world over and over again. He ran off once he was at a distance to his liking. He ran off and did a deed one never comes back from. Even if you survive the deed, you’re always stuck in the set of mind. With the deed done,  Hyrule fell into a darkness which no one could save it from except the chosen hero and his chosen lover.

DEAD END


	4. Choice B

Listening to the feeling, I grabbed the shield. As I walked out, I suddenly raised my hands after seeing a shadow, unconsciously lifting the shield. Something hit the shield and I was struck down, landing on my butt. “Holy ****!” a voice cried out. A face appeared in front of mine horrifically close. I jumped backwards in surprise as far as I could go. The person was as close as they were before in the blink of an eye. “Sorry about cursing and striking you down with my sword. I didn’t mean to. I thought you were a bokoblin,” he whispered in my face. “You’re lucky you grabbed my shield. Can I have it back now?” I brought the shield up in between us in hopes of putting some distance between my face and his. It didn’t work out too well. “Are you hiding behind my shield?” A hand touched mine gently causing me to jump slightly. “It’s okay, I’m not going to do anything. He removed the shield, swiftly situating it behind his back. He leaned in closer as if he wasn’t already close enough. “Your eyes. They’re so different. I feel like I could stare into them for all of eternity.”

“Do you now?” I asked quietly.

“Mhm,” he hummed, leaning even closer, our lips almost touching. I could almost feel some sort of spark from this distance. He leaned even closer about to touch me lips.

“Hey!! Listen!!” I loud, high pitch voice shriek, causing the man to jump backwards and sigh deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. Next chapter, you'll end up in some other world.


End file.
